The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for communication with a vehicle.
With increasing numbers of young and elderly drivers, questionable driving practices have increased accordingly. Particular questionable driving practices that have been researched include lack of driving experience, inadequate driving skills, risk-taking behavior, poor judgment, delayed decision making, and distraction. People remote from the vehicle, such as a parent or loved one, may find it useful to be able to monitor the driving practices of the driver and/or the situation around the vehicle, and then communicate with the driver or control vehicle functionalities to facilitate safe driving.
Moreover, as automated vehicles become more sophisticated, unoccupied vehicles that utilize the same road system as conventional vehicles will become more common. Persons encountering the unmanned vehicle may wish to communicate with the owner of the vehicle. For example, if unmanned vehicle is involved in an accident or otherwise disabled, it may be useful for people encountering the unmanned vehicle to communicate with the vehicle's owner or another person associated with the vehicle.